Stoick Ważki
Stoick Ważki (ang. Stoick the Vast; w książce: Słoick Wielgi), znany także jako Stoick Wielki - wódz plemienia Kudłatych Chuliganów, ojciec Czkawki, mąż Valki, przyjaciel Pyskacza Gbura. Ma 50 lat w Jak Wytresować Smoka 2. Pragnie, by jego syn pewnego dnia został prawdziwym Wikingiem i następcą przywódcy plemienia. Wygląd i charakter Stoick jest wielkim, grubym wikingiem o potężnej budowie ciała. Jest bardzo umięśniony i przez to niezwykle silny. Ma także długą, bujną, rudą brodę. Nosi zieloną tunikę, częściowo przykrytą łuskowatą, srebrną kolczugą, na plecach zarzucony ma rodzaj płaszcza z futra zwierzęcego, prawdopodobnie dzika, wilka bądź niedźwiedzia. W pasie założony ma pas z klamrą z wyżłobionym na niej wizerunkiem smoka. Na głowie mężczyzna nosi hełm z długimi rogami, (prawdopodobnie jaczymi) będący połówką napierśnika matki Czkawki, którego drugą połowę otrzymał chłopiec. Jak w przypadku większości najbardziej poważanych Wikingów, Stoick do rozwiązywania wszelkich kwestii, zarówno pokojowych, jak i sporów, używa swojej siły fizycznej. Jego klan od pokoleń walczył ze smokami, nigdy nie próbując nawiązać porozumienia - dokonał tego dopiero syn wodza, Czkawka. Jednak Stoick równie dobrze potrafi opracować strategię i podejść do problemu rozsądnie. Stoick jest zazwyczaj głęboko przekonany o swoich racjach i nie lubi świadomości, że ktoś inny może mieć słuszność. Obiera jedno stanowisko i bezwzględnie się go trzyma. Przekonany, że syn go zdradził, wyrzekł się jego jako syna oraz jako członka swojego plemienia. Zrobił to również po to, by nie plamić swojego honoru i autorytetu. Wódz przechodzi przemianę, kiedy jego syn uświadamia mu prawdę na temat smoków. Staje się nieco bardziej wrażliwy i wyrozumiały wobec Czkawki, a także wobec smoków. Jak dla każdego prawdziwego wodza, dobro ludu jest dla Stoicka wartością najważniejszą. Gdy mieszkańcy wioski skarżą się na smoki, Stoick stara się jednocześnie wysłuchać syna, który broni zwierząt, jak i resztę ludzi, którzy pragną pozbyć się ich z wyspy. Wódz zmuszony jest postąpić wedle woli większości i wygania smoki, chociaż po wyjaśnieniu całej sprawy i dojściu, że jednak są niewinne, pozwala im wrócić. Umiejętności *'Siła:' Dzięki swojej potężnej budowie ciała oraz ogromnym i silnym mięśniom Stoick należy do najsilniejszych Wikingów. Przemocy używa do rozwiązywania wszystkich konfliktów - broni wioskę przed atakiem smoków, walczy z wrogim klanem. Mężczyzna jest w stanie podnieść pień drzewa, rzucić się na dużego smoka i go powalić. Potrafi także złapać swojego smoka Thornado za ogon i z łatwością nim rzucać, a uderzając go w łeb może odrzucić go na kilkanaście metrów w tył. *'Walka: '''Stoick jest najdoskonalszym wojownikiem w swoim plemieniu. Oprócz siły, potrafi również opracować strategię ataku. Ulubioną bronią Stoicka jest topór, jednak z chęcią używa również młota, który pozwala na silne i ogłuszające uderzenia. Jedynym godnym go przeciwnikiem jest Szczerbatek, z którym Stoick walczył na Arenie. *'Zwinność:' mężczyzna jest zawsze czujny, nawet we śnie potrafi wyczuć wroga odpowiednio wcześnie, by się obronić, wyjąć broń i odeprzeć jego atak. *'Tresura:' Stoick miał trudne początki nauki tresury smoków. Przez długi czas nie był w ogóle zainteresowany zdobyciem własnego wierzchowca, jednak w pewnym momencie uznał, że jako wódz powinien wytresować smoka. Doskonale rozumiał się z Thornadem, ocalili sobie nawzajem życie. Oprócz tego, Stoick potrafi uspokoić smoka jednym dotykiem ręki, podobnie jak Czkawka. *'Wodzostwo:' Cała wioska ufa swojemu wodzowi, on zaś dba jak najlepiej o ich dobrobyt i spokój. Sam Stoick przyznał, podczas jednego z lotów z synem, że niezwykle przyjemnie jest mu patrzeć na bezpieczną, spokojną wioskę, której nic nie zagraża. Był tylko jeden moment, w którym podburzeni przez Pleśniaka jego poddani nie zastosowali się do rozkazów - w odcinku ''Kiedy uderza piorun. *'Mądrość:' Stoick potrafi rozwiązywać problemy, dokładnie przemyślając każdy ich aspekt. Jest niezwykle mądry i wielokrotnie doradza swojemu synowi w kwestiach moralnych. Gdy jednak Czkawka zapytał go, jak ma rozwiązać problem kłócących się Astrid i Sączysmarka (odcinek A Tale of Two Dragons), Stoick dał mu trzy rady, z czego dwie mówiły o rozwiązaniu z użyciem broni. Historia Jak Wytresować Smoka thumb|280pxPodczas ataku smoków na Berk, Stoick dowodzi obroną wioski. Po zestrzeleniu Nocnej Furii przez Czkawkę, atakuje go Koszmar Ponocnik. Ojciec, by ratować syna, staje do walki z bestią, powala ją gołymi rękami. Lecz słup z pochodnią, za którym schował się Czkawka, przewraca się i uwalnia smoki złapane przez Wikingów. Stoick jest wściekły na syna, nie wierzy w jego słowa i odsyła do domu. Zważywszy na ciągłe ataki smoków, wódz postanawia odnaleźć ich leże i je wybić. Natomiast Pyskaczowi przyznaje się, że nie wie, co ma zrobić z swoim synem. Kowal proponuje wysłać Czkawkę na Smocze Szkolenie, na którym chłopak będzie mógł spełnić swoje marzenia. Wódz zgadza się. Po kilku tygodniach Stoick i pozostali wikingowie powracają do wioski na jednej (zniszczonej) łodzi. Podczas rozmowy z Pyskaczem wódz jest bardzo rozwścieczony, a po entuzjastycznym powitaniu w wiosce zaczyna podejrzewać, że Czkawka nie żyje. Pyskacz tłumaczy, że jego syn zrobił wielkie postępy na szkoleniu i stał się numerem jeden w swojej grupie. Bardzo zdziwiło to wodza, jednak informacja uszczęśliwiła go. Nieświadom, co jest powodem sukcesów syna, daje mu w prezencie hełm. Gdy Czkawka wygrał ostatnie zawody i zdobył szansę zabicia pierwszego smoka na oczach całej wioski, Stoick jest się bardzo dumny. Przede wszystkim jest szczęśliwy, że może w końcu bez wstydu pokazać Czkawkę. Gdy zaczyna się walka Czkawki z Koszmarem Ponocnikiem, bardzo przeżywa walkę syna, lecz gdy syn wyjawia prawdę i mówi, że smoki są inne, niż się wszystkim wydaję, wpada we wściekłość. Rozwścieczył tym samym smoka, który zaatakował Czkawkę. Ojciec ruszył mu na pomoc, lecz po chwili na arenę wpada Szczerbatek. Zszokowany wódz każe uwięzić smoka i odbywa rozmowę z synem. Przypomina synowi o ich umowie. Wtedy chłopak tłumaczy ojcu, że smoki nie kradną jedzenia dla siebie, lecz dla wielkiego potwora mieszkającego na ich wyspie. Stoick, słysząc o wyspie, wypytuje syna jak odnalazł ich leże. Czkawka chce powstrzymać ojca od wykorzystania Szczerbatka do odnalezienia Leża, jednak Stoick przestaje go słuchać. Pod wpływem emocji oskarża Czkawkę o zdradę i wyrzeka się go jako syna. Każe Wikingom szykować się do opuszczenia wioski. W porcie ładują Szczerbatka na statek i wypływają w morze. Docierają do Smoczego leża, do którego zaprowadził ich Szczerbatek. Na miejscu Wikingowie rozstawiają katapulty i szykują się do starcia ze smokami. Na znak Stoicka zaczyna się ostrzał góry, z której uciekają smoki. Stoick był jedynym, który nie cieszył się z sukcesu, bowiem usłyszał odgłos ogromnej bestii, która już po chwili zaatakowała armię Wikingów. Czkawka przylatuje do leża i uwalnia Szczerbatka. Stoick podchodzi do niego i przeprasza za swoje słowa, mówiąc, że jest dumny z takiego syna. Później już tylko przygląda się walce syna z ogromną bestią. Po walce Stoick szuka swojego syna, bezskutecznie. W końcu w oddali dostrzega leżącego Szczerbatka. Ojciec pochyla głowę i opłakuje śmierć Czkawki, a sam oskarża siebie o śmierć syna. Smok budzi się i odkrywa spod swoich skrzydeł nieprzytomnego jeźdźca. Stoick od razu bierze syna na ręce, sprawdza, czy żyje i wydaje okrzyk radości i ulgi. Dziękuje Szczerbatkowi za uratowanie Czkawki i wtedy rozumie, co chciał im powiedzieć jego syn. Po obudzeniu się Czkawki ojciec wita go w nowym świecie, zamieszkanym teraz przez smoki. ''Jeźdźcy Smoków W pierwszym odcinku serialu, pt.Jak się zakłada Smoczą Akademię, Stoick zmaga się z wielkim wyzwaniem. Po ugodzie ze smokami, rządzenie Berk stało się wielkim wyzwaniem dla wodza. Smoki żyjące razem z ludźmi zaczęły stwarzać nowe problemy, kradły jedzenie i niszczyły budynki. W końcu, do Stoicka przychodzi Pleśniak z pretensjami wobec smoków, a jego głos popierają inni Wikingowie. Wódz łagodzi sytuację. Gdy jednak smoki zjadają jedzenie zgromadzone przez Wikingów, pod naporem Pleśniaka Stoick rozkazuje zamknąć smoki, a następnego dnia je przepędzić. Gdy Czkawka udowadnia, że Wikingowie mogą wykorzystać smoki do pomocy, Stoick jest bardzo dumny z młodzieży, daje im Arenę i zakłada Smoczą Akademię, by przyjaciele teraz mogli tam tresować swoje smoki. Odcinku pt. ''W smokach nadzieja, po serii zdarzeń związanych z smokami postanawia wygnać te stworzenia z Berk na Smoczą Wyspę. Czkawka tłumaczy ojcu, że za tym wszystkim stoi Pleśniak, Stoick jednak tłumaczy synowi że bez żadnych dowodów nie może oskarżyć starca. W odcinku Albrecht i Łupieżcy, po napadnięciu Berk przez Albrechta, który szuka pogromcy smoków, Stoick postanawia ujść do lasu z Wikingami, którzy są w stanie walczyć. Natomiast pozostałych mieszkańców wioski wysyła na Plażę Thora pod eskortą Wiadra i Grubego. Gdy dowiaduje się od Śledzika, że Albrecht poszukuje Czkawki, wyrusza razem z jeźdźcami smoków w pogoń za swoim wrogiem. Na brzegu Smoczej Wyspy dochodzi do walki mieszkańców Berk z Łupieżcami. Dzięki smokom pokonują wroga, a Stoick pozwala smokom wrócić do Berk. thumb|left|207px|Stoik trenuje latanie na Szczerbatku W odcinku pt. Jak sobie wybrać smoka, Stoick dochodzi do wniosku, że jako wódz klanu to on przede wszystkim potrzebuje smoka wierzchownego. Początkowo trenuje latanie na Szczerbatku, nie może jednak go posiąść, jako że jest to smok Czkawki. W końcu nadarza się okazja - jeden ze statków atakuje dziki Gromogrzmot, którego Stoick łapie i transportuje do Berk. Smok nie daje się wytresować i wkrótce ucieka, jednak wódz z pomocą syna odnajduje smoka i razem walczą ze stadem wściekłych dzików. W końcu Gromogrzmot daje się ułaskawić. W odcinku pt. Krótka historia pewnego portretu Wiadro sporządza portret Stoicka oraz jego syna, którego mocno zniekształcił i ukazał jako potężnie zbudowanego siłacza. Stoick w głębi serca właśnie takiego syna chciałby posiadać, dlatego Czkawka postanawia udowodnić swoją wartość. Gdy zdobywa skarb, ojciec jest z niego dumny i docenia go takim, jaki jest. W odcinku pt. Bliźniacze szaleństwa Stoick podejmuje gościa, Dagura Szalonego, przed którym musi ukryć wszystkie żyjące na wyspie smoki. Dwaj wodzowie mają smoczą krwią podpisać pakt o współpracy, czego Stoick zdecydowanie chce uniknąć. W końcu prawda wychodzi na jaw przed Dagurem, który przerażony ucieka z wyspy i bagatelizuje pakt. ''Obrońcy Berk W pierwszym odcinku drugiego sezonu, pt. ''Żyj i pozwól latać, Stoick wraz z synem i pozostałymi jeźdźcami smoków broni Berk przed atakiem wojsk Albrechta. thumb|left|207px|Stoick i [[Albrecht Perfidny godzą się po wielu latach]]W dwóch ostatnich odcinkach drugiego sezonu, Cast Out, na jaw wychodzi stara tajemnica Stoicka i Albrechta. Bowiem okazuje się, że dwaj mężczyźni należeli kiedyś do tego samego klanu i byli przyjaciółmi, jednak z powodu waśni i rywalizacji o wodzostwo, Albrecht uciekł i założył własny klan, wrogi Wandalom. W obliczu zagrożenia ze strony Dagura, który chce pokonać zarówno klan Wandali, jak i Łupieżców, Stoick i Albrecht znów się jednoczą i razem pokonują swojego najgroźniejszego wroga. Relacje Czkawka Na początku filmu, największym problemem Stoicka jest fakt, że jego syn nie stosuje się do jego rozkazów jako wodza. Chodził własnymi ścieżkami, chciał mimo wszystko walczyć ze smokami, chociaż ojciec wyraźnie mu tego zabraniał. Kiedy w końcu pozwolił mu wziąć udział w Smoczym Szkoleniu, Czkawka odparł, że jednak się rozmyślił. Stoick nie zdawał sobie sprawy z drugiego życia syna przez bardzo długi czas - dopóki nie doszło do ostatecznej walki Czkawki z Koszmarem Ponocnikiem na Arenie. Gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co syn chciał uświadomić pozostałym mieszkańcom wioski, zabrał go ze sobą i odbył poważną rozmowę, w której nie chciał wysłuchiwać argumentów Czkawki i wyrzekł się go jako syna i Wikinga. Myślał wówczas tylko o jednym - o znalezieniu i podbiciu Smoczego Leża. Zaczyna doceniać syna dopiero wówczas, gdy na grzbiecie smoka walczy z Czerwoną Śmiercią. Przeprasza Czkawkę i powstrzymuje przed narażeniem życia. Kiedy Czkawka zostaje ranny, Stoick rozpacza, myśląc, że syn zginął. Bardzo się cieszy i zaprzyjaźnia ze Szczerbatkiem, gdy jednak widzi, że przeżyli. Od tej pory ojciec i syn doskonale się ze sobą dogadują. Czkawka doradza swojemu ojcu w kwestiach politycznych, zaś Stoick pomaga mu w codziennych problemach. Syn nauczył go m.in. tresować smoki i na nich latać. Valka Żona Stoicka i matka Czkawki zaginęła na 20 lat, a gdy w końcu wróciła do swojego klanu, powróciła także do byłego męża. Pyskacz Gbur Stoick i Pyskacz są najbliższymi przyjaciółmi. Pyskacz usiłuje nawiązać nić porozumienia między wodzem a Czkawką, między innymi tłumacząc zachowania chłopca Stoickowi albo doradzając mu, co ma z nim zrobić. Tłumaczy, że nie może przez całe życie chronić swojego syna, lecz może go przygotować do życia. Dwaj przyjaciele również walczą wzajemnie u swego boku, wspierając się i broniąc w ciężkich sytuacjach. Aktorzy, którzy podkładają głosy Stoickowi i Pyskaczowi, czyli Gerard Butler oraz Craig Ferguson, również są przyjaciółmi, dzięki czemu filmowe dialogi między nimi brzmią bardzo realistycznie. Thornado Początki znajomości Stoicka i Thornado były trudne. Stoick ujrzał smoka, gdy ten atakował łódź Wikingów na oceanie, niszcząc ją. Postanowił złapać i wytresować smoka, który zupełnie go nie akceptował i rzucał się wściekle na niego. Przez długi czas nie mogli nawiązać nici porozumienia - Stoick chciał wytresować smoka za wszelką cenę, wbrew woli Thornada. Smok uciekł, a Stoick postanowił go odnaleźć. Widzi go chowającego się w jaskini i wówczas zdaje sobie sprawę, że smok chroni swoją (prawdopodobnie) partnerkę przed atakami wściekłych dzików. Wódz staje do walki ze stworzeniami, ratując życie smoków - to samo czyni Thornado względem Stoicka. By ostatecznie pokonać dziki, Stoick i Thornado zmuszeni zostali zjednoczyć swoje siły. Wtedy właśnie wódz wytresował swojego smoka. Smok i jeździec mają wiele wspólnego. Obaj mają silny, czasami nieco wybuchowy charakter, wolę walki i budzą podziw oraz szacunek innych Wikingów. Stoick, podobnie jak Thornado, jest niezwykle smutny, kiedy zmuszeni są się ze sobą rozstać (odcinek Bing! Bang! Boom!). Nigdy więcej już się nie spotkali. en:Stoick the Vast es:Estoico el Vasto Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Wikingowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmu Kategoria:Bohaterowie z serialu Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:Wild Skies Kategoria:Wandale